Screams
by Lain Fyrs
Summary: Cloud is the captive of the clones, trying to ignore what they do to him every day. When the time comes for his nemesis to return, what will happen to him? One shot CloudxSephiroth Warning: Rape.


**Summary: Cloud is the captive of the clones, trying to ignore what they do to him every day. When the time comes for his nemesis to return, what will happen to him?**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi! That would be boyxboy sex. Do not read if you really shouldn't be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of it's characters. No matter how much I want to.**

His screams echoed throughout the empty tunnels and caverns. The drip of blood landing on the stone floor mixed with the sounds of flesh slapping against each other.

Cloud Strife's throat was raw. Raw from the screams and shouts escaping his mouth and from the stiff flesh that had pushed down it. His wrists hurt from the ropes rubbing against them and his shoulders as his arms were forced back. His body hurt from the repeated thrusting into him.

Large hands gripped his hips and pulled them forward to push the organ into his body. He was pounded into furiously, his insides tearing and muscles protesting each movement. Blood dripped down from the hole it filled, leaking down the crack and onto the rough ground he lay on.

Two other men besides the one on him sat near a wall, watching and laughing each time he screamed or choked. "Hey Loz!" The smaller of the two called out, giggling as the blond let out a strangled yell. "Are you almost done? Yazoo's gonna come over there and take him from you if you don't hurry it up." Yazoo nodded, agreeing. Loz thrust in completely, before lifting up Cloud's limp body to sit on his lap, rocking roughly into him. "C'mon and join me then." He laughed, gripping the thin hips and shoving them down. "There's enough of him to share." He grinned and spread pale cheeks to show his dick sliding easily inside.

Cloud jerked violently when slender hands held his sides and a faint pressure presented itself to his bleeding entrance. He howled with pain as the second shaft forced itself in, sheathing itself in the hot warmth completely. Around his body, chests rumbled and mouths groaned as the shared spaced tightened to accommodate them.

Blue eyes unfocused as they began to move inside him, the pain clouding his thoughts. He vaguely felt a mouth press to his and a tongue sweep through, but he felt that he was finding it too hard to keep his eyes open. Cloud heard the groans and moans as they thrust inside, losing himself among them as his head dropped to the side.

He awoke to the sound of the clones talking over him.

"Kadaj, what will we do with our toy when the time comes?" He heard to soft voice of Yazoo. "_He _wouldn't like to see him." Cloud tensed when he realized who they were talking about. Through half closed eyes he watched Kadaj bend down to him and place a light hand on his head. "I don't know about that." He smiled and leaned forward to place his lips next to the blond head. "Besides, I'm sure big brother here has wanted to see him for a long time."

He grabbed bruised arm and lifted the attached body up, dragging it towards a doorway. "Loz, Yazoo. Let's get him cleaned up for _his_ arrival."

Even though he couldn't see him, he could feel him through the stone walls. Sephiroth looked at the wall across from him, ignoring whatever one of his clones was telling him. Why Mother was so intent on letting them live this long was beyond him. It didn't matter anymore; soon they would be no longer needed.

The clone finally stopped his rambling and looked at his god expectantly. He was rewarded with a cold green glare that quickly looked back at the wall. The long haired one, noticing where his gaze was directed, cleared his throat. "We prepared a gift in commemoration of your arrival. "He explained briefly. Sephiroth decided he liked this clone the most. "Loz, go get him."

The largest walked past the wall he had been staring at and reemerged, half-dragging a think blond man.

Cloud looked down at the ground, ignoring the need to stare up at the man he was being presented to. He could feel Jenova's cells inside him trying towards her son, trying to make him move. Loud footsteps echoed as he moved towards him, a gloved hand reaching under his chin.

Bright green eyes locked with dead blue, the former narrowing at the loss of the fire he was used to seeing.

Sephiroth looked up at the three clones, mouth thinning. "Tell me now." He asked slowly, venom dripping from each word. "What did you do with him?"

Three pairs of green eyes widened at those words. The large one, the stupid one it seemed to him, answered easily. "We played with him." He told him. The smallest smirked, visibly remembering their "playing". His green eyes darkened as the meaning of his words sank in.

He easily pulled the weak man over to them, smiling slightly. "Well the, I don't believe you would mind me watching you "play" with him again." He could feel the body he held stiffen as the clone nodded eagerly. Sephiroth decided that two good things would be coming from this meeting.

Cloud felt himself begin to shake as Loz sat down and unzipped his pants. An immensely powerful hand held his arms behind his back and pushed him towards the large silver-haired clone. He watched as he pulled out his already hard organ and began to stroke it.

He finally began to struggle as the man behind him easily ripped his shirt off, then gripped his waistband and removed the rest of his clothes. "No, no!" He mumbled to himself, trying to free his arms and escape what he knew would happen.

Behind him, Sephiroth spoke quietly into his ear. "Go puppet." The voice sent shivers up his spine. "Go play with your brother." With that he was lifted up above the jutting cock and slammed down mercilessly.

The scream resounded when he pushed Cloud onto his clone's lap. He watched the small body move up and down as the man was fucked brutally. He momentarily glimpsed pain filled blue eyes as the blond head was flung back to let out another scream, tears forming as they shut again, trying to block out everything that was happening.

The clone quickly reached his peak and released inside the hole it was incased in. He felt a head fall back against his stomach. Green eyes looked down and the shuddering body, and the limp member which never once reacted to the act. He smiled and leaned over to stare at the man under his puppet. "So, did you enjoy your "playing"?" he asked him quietly, smile widening when the man nodded.

Sephiroth knelt behind the small body, one of large hands pulled his head back to look at him. "And what about you, Cloud?" Blue eyes opened and looked back, a single tear dripping down his cheek. "Looks like your little brother needs to be punished for not playing nice."

He smiled fully and a silver head fell to the ground.

Cloud choked and gasped as he stared at the place Loz's head had been a moment before. He felt himself shaking violently as the body fell back, pushing the dead man's member into him further.

Kadaj was yelling something, but he could only hear his heart pounding insanely fast. Yazoo had moved over to pick up the fallen head, seeming to be in shock. Orders were given and the two of them left, the older still carrying the head.

Cloud felt strong arms lift him off Loz, the limp organ falling out of his body. Sephiroth sat him down, cupping his face and looking straight in his eyes. He faltered and averted his blue eyes, looking back down at the ground.

The silver haired man sighed, before pushing the smaller man onto his back and held his hands down on either side. Suddenly he felt cold lips press against his, lightly forcing a most tongue into the small mouth. He didn't even bother to move, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

His green eyes narrowed when Cloud did not resist. He bit firmly on a bruised lip and sucked on it, earning a small gasp. Sephiroth pushed his body against the weaker, trying to get different reactions. Finally, he unzipped his pants, the sound making blue eyes close in anticipation. He easily moved his length into the entrance, watching as hands balled into fists and body tightened.

He clenched as the larger man pushed inside him, stretching his walls. He was surprised to learn that the thing entering him was much bigger than any of the clones. It filled him completely, ripping muscles slightly as the thickest part slid in. He found himself gasping and panting as Sephiroth went in even further, lightly brushing a spot deep inside. He twitched, letting out a quiet whimper as it rubbed again, making him see white. Finally clothed thighs came in contact with his ass, the large dick fully seated in his body.

Cloud cracked an eye open, looking up at the man on top of him. Green eyes stared down at him, the pleasure he was feeling easily showing. A smile appeared on the angelic face, before he slipped out and slammed back in.

He heard himself scream. Immeasurably powerful thrusts shook his body, his back scraping along the stone. More screams and yells escaped his throat as Sephiroth sped up. He felt the angle of the thrusts change, hitting the sensitive area each time. Gasps and pants were replaced by whimpers and moans and the pleasure began to fill him

Kadaj paced back and forth in the tunnel he and Yazoo had retreated to. His brother sat against a wall, Loz's head resting in his lap, still in shock. He gritted his teeth.

"How could he have done that? He yelled at the older man, who just looked at him with black eyes. "Loz did what he told him to do!" He slammed a fist into the wall, causing dust and rocks to rain down on him.

Mother was wrong, he knew, Sephiroth was not going to be the one to make her happy. He walked towards the entranceway, a new plan forming in his mind. From the corner of his eye he glimpsed green eyes following him as he left, and he smiled. Soon he and his brother would have their revenge.

He started towards the cave from before, listening to the sounds of his footsteps echoing along the tunnel. From ahead he could see the large room, along with the sounds of whatever Sephiroth was doing to his big brother. Kadaj peered into the room, eyes widening in shock and jaw dropping as he watched them.

From his spot his saw very clearly the silver haired man's long member slide in and out of the moaning blond, who was trying to lift his hips to join each thrust. Jealousy hit him when he noticed that for the first time, his brother was reacting to the act, even though he never had before.

A blush crept its way across his face and he fled from them, the screams and yells following.

Cloud responded when a tongue entered his mouth, dancing next to it with his own. He could barely feel the pain as his enemy pounded into him continuously, instead feeling the white hot flames of pleasure throughout his lower abdomen. Each movement Sephiroth made he tried to meet, desperate to feel more and more. Teeth bit into his neck to leave marks, traveling down to his chest to claim it as well.

A glove was flung off and its uncovered hand gripped his straining shaft, stroking it in time with each thrust, while the other pulled his head up for a kiss. Cloud's eyes shot open, and he pushed his head back to scream again.

"Yes, scream for me." The normally steady voice quavered as he spoke. "Scream and scream until you have no voice left to." He shoved inside, deeper and deeper each time. "Then scream even more."

Cloud felt the pressure in his stomach release at the moment Sephiroth's essence filled him. His body convulsed as he came hard, head flinging back.

And he screamed.

**Please Review!**


End file.
